


Poem - The Darkest Red

by Samori (Vicki_Venom)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Fire, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Samori





	Poem - The Darkest Red

Your pomegranate gaze,  
Hair like wheaten fields,  
I am undeserving of your love  
And yet i feel it anyways,  
You are cold like ash,  
But your touch can scorch.  
Your heart is a burning room,  
A canopy bed aflame,  
Your mouth is spilled, red wine.  
The soot is on your cape,  
I cannot touch you,  
I can see through you,  
A ghost of gasoline.  
A match stick.  
Provocativeness is your signature,  
Elegant traces around the corner,  
A count,  
A king,  
Undeserving of such a cruel fate,  
To be forgotten  
Is to be a ghost.  
You do not deserve to be  
A phantom in the halls you built,  
A specter in a city  
Once devoted to you.  
Come closer,  
My candlelight,  
Let me make you warm again,  
Whole,  
And you can engulf me  
In filigree  
And flame.


End file.
